


Little Busters Prompt Collection

by Rincchi (Kyarorain)



Category: Little Busters!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Rincchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompt fills for 100_situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Busters Prompt Collection

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy filling fanfiction prompts, and so I made a collection to put most of them together. This collection uses prompts from Livejournal's '100 Prompts', although with the multiple tables, it may end up being more than just that. Where's the fun in sticking to one table?

The teacher's voice droned on and Riki lazily traced his pen over the pages of his notebook, enduring the long struggle to withstand the heat and focus on class. He had to admire people who were actually capable of focusing entirely on their work and thinking of nothing else even while the dreaded rays of heat made their classroom feel like a place deep in Hell. 

At least today was a Saturday so he didn't have to spend the entire day sweltering away in a classroom. Riki glanced at the clock, counting down the minutes left until class ended and it would be time for lunch. After that would be homeroom and then that would be it. The sooner he could return to the dorm and spend the afternoon lying in front of an open window with a nice cold drink, the better.

A faint groan came from the seat next to his. Riki cocked a glance at Masato, who lay slumped over with his head on the desk. Unlike everyone else, he wasn't even trying to put up with the heat. Riki smiled as he turned his attention back to his work. If only he could do the same but he felt sleeping would be impossible at a time like this. Even with the faint breeze coming through the window, this extreme heat was still a nightmare.

At last, the sound of the bell rang out. It was immediately followed by a thunderous cheer from most of the class. Apparently they were really anticipating the chance to cool off during lunch break.

"Masato." Riki shook him until he cracked open one eye. "Class is over."

"I thought I heard cheering," Masato mumbled. "Ah, yes, it must have been everyone cheering for me when I finally took down Kengo and claimed my rightful place as the strongest."

"No, it was because class is over. You haven't had a fight with Kengo today." Riki wondered if the heat was causing Masato to become delirious.

"So it was just a dream after all. Dammit.." Masato screwed his face up. "That Kengo! I'm going to make him pay for this!"

"What are you talking about?" Kengo had heard the mention of his name and come over to them. He regarded Masato with a raised eyebrow.

"Kengo!" Masato leaped to his feet. His chair clattered loudly from the force of being knocked back. "Why do you only ever lose to me in my dreams? You think it's funny when I wake up and find out it never really happened? Do you want me to go to sleep forever so I won't have to face this cruel reality?"

"Masato, you are being completely incomprehensible. Kengo can't help it if you keep dreaming about him."

"Riki, watch how you phrase things. Don't give people ideas."

"Eh? Inohara-san keeps dreaming about Miyazawa-san?"

"Actually, I think Miyazawa-san is a pretty dreamy guy, but to hear that Inohara-san feels the same way is a surprise. Aren't they always fighting?"

"It seems I gave birth to a new misunderstanding."

Kengo closed his eyes. "Well, whatever. As long as it's not me they are getting the wrong impressions about, I don't care."

"Uaaaahhhh!" Masato screamed. "Alright, Kengo! I bet you feel really sweaty and tired in this heat, don't you? Let's fight right now while you're weak!"

"One: How does fighting me when I'm not at full strength accomplish anything? Two: You were sleeping just a moment ago and your shirt is drenched with sweat, so clearly you are also suffering in this heat. How can you think now is a good time for fighting?"

"You guys are so noisy!" Rin had joined them. She had her hands on her hips as she glared at them. "How can you be making such a ruckus in this heat? I feel like I'm dying." She punctuated her statement with a heavy sigh. "Why does it have to be so hot?"

"I love summer, but this is too much." Komari was standing behind Rin. It was obvious by looking at her face just how tired she was feeling. "Hmm, I wonder if there will be ice cream at the cafeteria today. If only ice cream didn't melt. I would buy a huge carton and bring it to school." Her mouth lifted in a smile at the thought.

"Uuu, Komari-chan, you're making me feel even worse talking about ice cream."

"Oh? Oops... I'm so sorry, Rin-chan."

"It's fine." Rin hung her head. "I wish I had ice cream right now."

"If I could get a really big carton of ice cream, I'd share it with you," Komari said. "Hmm. I'd like to go to the usual place for lunch, but it's too hot, isn't it?"

"I'm pretty sure you would feel even hotter up there," Riki said.

"Ueeehn... I can't even eat in my favourite place."

"Ice cream would be nice with cup jelly," Rin murmured. "Wish I could get some for the cats too. They would love that."

"I'm not going to let a little thing like this heat stop me!" Masato bunched his hands into fists. "I'll show you!"

"Masato, you're already getting out of breath."

"What an idiot," Rin stated.

"Hmph. It's a waste of time listening to you go on. I'll be excusing myself now." Kengo turned away and started off toward the classroom door.

"Are you running away, you chicken?" Masato roared.

A quick moving blur appeared out of the crowd of staring students and slammed straight into Masato's side. Masato, who had been about to follow after Kengo, was caught off guard and ended up hitting the floor and releasing a loud grunt as the wind was knocked out of him. Kurugaya loomed over him with arms crossed, looking down with a cold stare.

"That's enough. Be quiet, you fool. You are just making an unbearable day even worse."

"Why you-! I was just about to take Kengo down once and for all! Why are you getting in my way?"

"I said that's enough, or do you want Onee-san to give you another kick? Maybe we can see how many kicks it takes to keep you down."

"I really think you should back off now, Masato." Looking at Kurugaya, Riki didn't doubt she was capable of delivering several extremely dangerous kicks despite the sweltering heat.

"Hmph, fine, but I won't forget this." Masato jumped to his feet. "Uoooh?! I feel dizzy."

"Whoah. Steady." Riki grabbed onto him before he could fall over. "Honestly, how can you get carried away at a time like this? You really are unbelievable sometimes. Let's get to the cafeteria before you pass out."

Kyousuke was already at the cafeteria when they got there. They sat down together in their usual places and were about to begin eating when Kyousuke cleared his throat. Riki, Rin, Masato and Kengo glanced at him, wondering what it was he had to say this time.

"We won't be having baseball practice this afternoon."

What an amazingly sane decision from Kyousuke, Riki thought. He must have realised that practicing baseball in the sweltering heat would be verging on suicide and decided to let them all have a break. Thank goodness, he would get to have a relaxing afternoon after all.

"I was wrong," Rin remarked. "You're not as much of a dummy as I thought."

"Even I have to admit playing baseball in this weather is going a bit too far."

And yet, even though Kengo said that, Riki had to wonder why he was still wearing his Little Busters jumper. He really was being serious about never taking it off, wasn't he?

"Oh well, that just means more time for muscle training."

"We are not going to be practicing baseball because I made other plans for all of us."

The relieved looks on their faces gradually changed to horror. Just what could Kyousuke be planning to have them do?

"We will be going into town this afternoon."

"Oh no." Riki slumped over in his chair, casting a despairing look toward the ceiling. So much for his plans to lie down and do nothing but sip cold drinks. He knew it wasn't going to do any good to protest.

"Into town?" Masato exclaimed. "You want us to walk all the way there on a hot day like this?"

"So now you're complaining about doing something on a hot day? Weren't you the one who tried to engage me in battle despite this dreadful heat?"

"Hmph. If it involves muscles, I can do anything."

"I take back what I said. You really are just a dummy after all."

"At least hear what I have to say before you all start disagreeing with me."

"What is it, then?" Riki asked.

"It's a surprise."

"Eeeeeh?!"

"Doesn't that just get you all excited, Riki?" Kyousuke looked at him with gleaming eyes. "Wondering what kind of surprise I've got in store for all of us. That alone should be worth it. Trust me, you're going to love this."

"Uhh..." All the energy Riki had seemed to have left him at the mere thought of going into town. "But, Kyousuke, isn't it too hot?"

"Of course not. Oh, yes, I forgot to mention that all of the Little Busters will be going so be sure to let the girls know. We'll meet up by the school gate after homeroom is over. Make sure that when you tell the girls about this, you also tell them that this is absolutely vital for them to participate in as fellow team members."

While Riki ate his lunch, he pondered what it could be Kyousuke was up to now. It was amazing how he could be so invested in doing things together even at a time when the hot weather was doing its best to strike them all down. It was just one of the many things he found so incredible about him. Whatever it was Kyousuke was planning, at least it was bound to be fun. It might make them forget about this hot weather altogether.

"What are you thinking about, Riki?" Kyousuke noticed that Riki was staring at him.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Riki quickly stuffed some food into his mouth. Whoops, how awkward it was to get caught staring like that. He really should be more careful.

"You really are curious about what I've got planned this afternoon, aren't you?" Kyousuke grinned. "See, it's working. If I say it's a surprise, then you won't be able to resist. It will be better than just lazing around all afternoon."

When school was over for the day, everyone gathered together by the school gates. The excitement of having a mysterious surprise in store had been enough to get all the girls to turn up and so all the Little Busters were gathered together.

"Glad to see you could all make it. " Kyousuke seemed quite pleased by how things had turned out. "This will be a very important mission for the Little Busters, so I hope you're all ready for it."

"Ehh, it's a mission?" Haruka cried out. "Nobody said anything about a mission!"

"Oh, this is a mission? But I thought we were going to have a party."

"Kudryavka-kun, nobody said anything about a party. Just where did you get that impression from?"

"Riki told us it was a surprise. So I thought maybe it was a sapuraizu paatii!" Kud raised her hand to punch the air. "No? Was I wrong after all?"

"Kuu-chan, you shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"Making us carry out a mission in this vile heat." Mio narrowed her eyes. "Kyousuke-san, you really are a demon."

"Umu. Well said." Kurugaya also seemed displeased. "Mr. Kyousuke, what are you thinking forcing these poor girls to undertake a mission at a time like this? I hope you are aware of the dangers of heat stroke."

"As expected, nobody is taking this very well," Riki said.

"What's with all this pessimism?" Kyousuke looked around at the small crowd. Everywhere he saw annoyance or confusion. Nobody seemed particularly excited about this mission. "Come on, I arranged this specially for all of us. This is a prime opportunity to show what the Little Busters can do! You should be brimming with enthusiasm!"

"How can we be brimming with enthusiasm when you haven't told us anything about what it is?" Masato pointed out the glaring flaw.

"Alright, this is for the Little Busters!" Kengo pumped his fist in the air. "Let's do this!"

"Eeeeh?" Riki regarded him with surprise. How could Kengo be so enthusiastic about this all of a sudden?

"Just tell us what it is already!" Rin exclaimed.

"No. It's a surprise."

"Eh?" Komari's brow furrowed. "But isn't it a mission?"

"Yes. The mission itself is the surprise. How can you possibly pass on this mission when you have no idea what it is? You can turn around and go back but then you'll spend the rest of the afternoon wondering what kind of fun you're missing out on. Trust me, you'll be glad you came." Kyousuke gave them all an encouraging smile.

"Ooh, it does sound exciting after all! Wafu! I can't wait to see what it is!"

"Hmm, I suppose Kyousuke-san wouldn't lie to us," said Mio. "Very well, I'll come."

"How could I possibly resist spending time with these cute girls and watching them get all damp and sweaty in the heat? Of course I'll come along."

"Ahh, no fair!" Haruka looked indignant. "If everyone else goes, then what choice do I have? There's no way I'll let you all go and have fun without me! Even in this heat." Her head drooped and she sighed.

Riki looked from girl to girl, his mouth hanging open. Kyousuke really had demonstrated some amazing skills of persuasion. He certainly hoped that whatever the mission was would indeed live up to their expectations otherwise there would probably be trouble.

"Masato, take this." Kyousuke handed him a bulky cloth bag.

"Hm?" Masato peered into the bag. "What's in these flasks?"

"Water, of course. There's plenty of it so don't hesitate to ask if any of you feel thirsty. Now, let's get going."

"That was good thinking." Riki fell in step with Kyousuke as everyone walked out of the school gates.

"As the leader of the Little Busters, it's important to ensure that everyone remains healthy and nobody gets hurt. Keep that in mind, Riki."

"If I was the leader, I wouldn't go dragging everyone into town for a mission on a hot day like this in the first place."

"Oh, well. You should still consider this an important lesson. The thought didn't even occur to you, right?"

"Ah. Yeah, I suppose you have a point." Riki rubbed the back of his head. "I've still got a bit to learn, huh."

Even with the heat beating down on them, everyone was able to remain in good spirits during the walk. The feeling of the fresh summer air on their skin and the thrill of getting to hang out with each other was enough to take their minds off the heat. As a result, their trip into the town seemed to take no time at all.

Kyousuke came to a stop right in front of a café. "This is it, everyone. Our mission will be taking place here."

The rest of the Little Busters looked at the café, then at Kyousuke with blank puzzlement.

"Eh, wait a minute, Kyousuke," Riki said. "You're not having us do some work at this place, are you?"

"I see. So this was his plan," Mio said. "All along, this was all part of his devious plot to get us into maid outfits. I will only be satisfied if he also makes Naoe-san wear one."

"Umu, that I would like to see." Kurugaya smiled. She looked in Riki's direction with glinting eyes.

"I hope I get to wear a cute outfit!" Komari beamed.

"No, Komari-chan, you shouldn't encourage him when he's being an idiot." Rin looked at Kyousuke with narrowed eyes. "I'm not going to wear a maid outfit, even if you try to bribe me with Mon Petit."

"No, it's not what you thinking." Kyousuke rubbed his chin and looked at Riki, smiling. "I do like the way that your mind works though, Nishizono. Now, how could I get Riki into a maid outfit?"

"No, no, no!" Riki waved his hands. "You're never getting me into one of those, not ever. What is wrong with you?"

"Oh? But I think you might look good in one." Kyousuke feigned a look of disappointment.

Mio drew in a sharp breath and her eyes grew a fraction wider.

Riki spluttered, his cheeks turning red. "Wh-what? No way! I'm never wearing one."

"Young man, you are foolish to think you can avoid the fate of wearing a maid outfit. One day, we'll find a way."

"Kurugaya-san, you're really scaring me." Riki threw her a nervous glance. He had the feeling he was going to need to be on his guard for a while.

"That aside, this isn't even that kind of café." Kyousuke got back to the matter at hand. "This place is well known for its desserts, or should I say, one in particular... the Almighty Whopping Supersize Deluxe Sundae!"

"Wow, what a fancy name," Haruka commented. "It must be amazing!"

"Are we going to eat it?" Kud asked.

"Ice cream! Yay, yay!" Komari jumped up and down.

"I still don't get what this mission is supposed to be." Masato folded his arms, sighing.

"Same here. I'm completely lost," said Kengo.

"You'll see." Kyousuke led them into the café. He approached a group of students who were already seated, though there was no food on their tables. "The Little Busters have arrived!"

"Ah, you're finally here, Natsume. We've been waiting."

"Sorry for the wait."

Riki didn't recognise any of the people and looking at his other companions, it seemed that none of them did either. "Kyousuke, who are these people?"

"This is Morita-san and his team," Kyousuke replied, turning to face the other Little Busters. "Otherwise known as..." He paused as if aiming for dramatic effect. "The currently undefeated champions of the Almighty Whopping Supersize Deluxe Sundae Challenge! That's a bit of a mouthful though so you can just call it the sundae challenge if you want."

Kyousuke looked expectantly at each of their faces in turn, gauging their reactions. They all looked back with confusion. A bemused smile formed on his face. "Now, what's with the lack of excitement from you guys? Shouldn't the words 'currently undefeated champions' give you an idea of what I'm getting at here?"

"Oh, so that's what you're getting at." Riki nodded thoughtfully. "You want us to defeat these people?"

"Ha ha ha!" Morita's broad chest shook. "My friends and I are currently the only ones to have completed the Almighty Whopping Supersize Deluxe Sundae Challenge within the time limit. Natsume here seems to think you might all present a worthy match. How could I possibly pass up an interesting challenge like this?"

"You say you're the only ones but isn't that just because nobody else would be foolish enough to waste their time on something ridiculous like a sundae challenge, whatever the hell that is?" Masato asked.

"You can count us among those who are foolish enough, Masato," Kyousuke said.

"Uooooh?! Does that mean I just insulted myself?" Masato clutched at his head.

"So, Kyousuke-san, this sundae challenge," Komari spoke, "does it have something to do with eating an ice cream sundae within a time limit?"

"Komari is correct!" Kyousuke declared, thrusting his hand out. "That's exactly it. The sundae challenge involves eating the biggest ice cream sundae on record within fifteen minutes. If you win, then it's completely free and your name will be forever recorded in the Sundae Challenge Hall of Fame."

"That's..." Riki struggled to find the words. As usual, Kyousuke came up with something completely unexpected. He wondered just how big this sundae was supposed to be. "Wow. Is this even real?"

"Hooray!" Komari jumped up and down. "Ice cream, ice cream!"

Riki looked at her with a bemused smile. Clearly, Komari was the most excited about this out of all of them. Knowing how much she loved sweet things, it didn't come as much of a surprise.

"Wafu!" Kud had a radiant smile on her face. "Disu izu za besuto misshion ebaa!"

"Ahh! Why didn't you just tell us this at the start?" Haruka looked at Kyousuke with accusing eyes. "We could have walked out on free ice cream! What would you have said if we tried to do that, huh?"

"I wouldn't have let that happen in the first place."

"Eh, is that so?" Haruka looked faintly surprised. "Well, you did do a good job back there. I wouldn't have imagined something like this. Yahaha, I can't wait to try this amazing sundae!"

"So the plan was to have us gorge ourselves on ice cream during this insanely hot afternoon?" Mio contemplated this fact. "Hmm, you do have some very good ideas, Kyousuke-san. To think you even found a way to make this a mission. Such amazing work from our leader."

"So we're going to eat ice cream?" Rin seemed utterly lost. "Is that it? What kind of mission is that?"

"We have to eat as much ice cream than those guys over there, I think," Riki told her.

"What?" That explanation only made Rin even more confused. "Is this a joke?"

"Rin-kun, there are people in this world who will take pride in the most foolish things. For example, young man Masato is ridiculously obsessed with his muscles. Likewise, those people over there make a big deal out of being able to eat a lot of ice cream for some unfathomable reason. You would be better off not trying to understand it. Just be happy that you're getting to eat ice cream."

"Making such a big deal over eating ice cream? I think they're creepy."

"Rin, be nice," Kyousuke said. "It's not very sporting to insult our rivals." He turned toward the other people with an apologetic smile. "Please excuse her. She's not very good at being social."

Not very good was the understatement of the year, Riki thought. Wasn't it a bit over the top to refer to them as rivals for that matter?

"Now that you all understand the mission, are you ready?" Kyousuke asked.

A resounding cheer from most of the Little Busters greeted his question.

"Great. Take your seats." Kyousuke gestured toward one of the larger vacant tables next to the competitors. Everyone sat around the table and the waiting began.

"Hey, Kyousuke," said Riki, "how many people get a sundae each anyway?" A quick glance at the other table told him that there were ten challengers, which just happened to be the same number as that of the Little Busters. That certainly was quite the coincidence. It guaranteed a fair match at least.

Kyousuke seemed surprised that Riki had to ask him such a question. "It's one between all of us of course."

"Eeeeh? What, are they making a sundae big enough for ten people?"

"Sure. It's the Almighty Whopping Supersize Deluxe Sundae after all."

Just how big was this sundae supposed to be? Riki couldn't begin to fathom the idea of a sundae so big that it took ten people to eat it. "It must be really expensive."

"It sure is. Which is why we'd better win this."

Kyousuke received several horrified looks.

"You're being way too reckless!" Riki protested.

"Oh, come on, if you're going to enjoy youth to the fullest, you'll have to take some risks now and then."

"No, no, no." Riki covered his face with his hands.

"Riki-kun, don't worry," Komari said with a smile stretching across her face. "All you have to do is use optimism magic. Just say 'All right!' and we will definitely win." She raised her arms. "All right!"

A chorus of accompanying cheers went up around the table. Riki looked at each of their faces in turn then exhaled heavily. Faced with all that optimism, he couldn't help feeling a little better about it.

"All right." Riki nodded and smiled. With all of them working together, it might actually work out. At least it was surely going to be fun and he couldn't complain about eating ice cream on a hot day.

"I wonder. If we are all eating the same sundae, does that mean we'll all be having indirect kisses with each other?"

All eyes focused on Mio, who had brought up the question.

"Hmm, good question," said Kurugaya. "I can't say I'd mind having an indirect kiss with some of you." Her eyes gleamed as she looked around the table.

"Ugh." Rin looked uncomfortable at the thought. "Gross."

"No, I'm pretty sure it doesn't count."

"What are you saying, young man? Really, you're thinking 'I'm going to be having an indirect kiss with every girl present. Hell yeah, it's like having my very own harem!', aren't you?"

"I'm not thinking that at all!"

After a few more minutes of the usual banter, cheers and exclamations rose up from the crowds of people in the café. Riki craned his neck to see what had provoked such a reaction and his jaw dropped. Two people were carrying a huge glass cup between them. In that cup sat a tower of ice cream drenched in sauce, topped with whipped cream and decorated with wafers and fruit.

"Oh my god." Riki couldn't believe what he was seeing. How could such a giant sundae possibly exist? 

"Are we really going to be able to eat that huge sundae?" Haruka asked.

"I don't think I can eat that much," Kud mumbled, pressing her fingers together. "Sorry, it looks I'm not going to be very useful after all."

"Kuu-chan, it's alright." Komari nodded emphatically. "Just remember, say 'all right' and it will be fine. All right!"

"You really think we can all finish that off in time, idiot brother?!"

"Together, the Little Busters can do anything. I believe in you," Kyousuke replied.

"My muscles are ready. Bring it on! I'll eat even more than Kengo!"

"Hmph. We'll see about that," Kengo responded.

Riki swallowed as he watched the cup be set down in the center of the table. All that earlier optimism had faded at the sight of this monstrosity. To actually eat this sundae in less than fifteen minutes, even with everyone helping, seemed nothing short of impossible.

A man standing by with a stopwatch spoke. "Get your spoons ready. Everyone ready? The Almighty Whopping Supersize Deluxe Sundae Challenge starts... now!"

"Mission start!" Kyousuke exclaimed as he plunged his spoon into the sundae.

What followed was a frantic mess of spoons plunging into ice cream and everyone cramming as much as they could into their mouths. Not one of them spoke as they hastily shoved spoonful after spoonful into their mouths.

"Brainfreeze!" Kud wailed a moment later.

"My head hurts!" Komari joined in.

"Endure it!" Kyousuke encouraged them. "You can do it!"

"Al... alright..." Komari struggled to ignore her aching head and resumed eating.

Riki's head was aching too but he did his best to ignore it. No doubt everyone else was also feeling the effects of eating ice cream too fast but they all appeared to be trying their best in spite of that. He wouldn't falter either. With everyone working together, they could surely pull this off.

The minutes flew by and the ice cream shrank at an incredible pace. Everyone was still silently shoveling ice cream into their mouths, focusing only on their task and nothing else.

It seemed unbelievable to Riki when the last scoops of melted ice cream had been scooped up with time to spare. Even more incredibly, their competitors at the other table were still eating the remnants of their own sundae.

"Oh, what's this?" The emcee exclaimed. "The Little Busters have completed the Almighty Whopping Supersize Deluxe Sundae Challenge in an incredible thirteen minutes and twenty seconds! 

The reality of their victory gradually sank in. 

"I don't believe it." Riki flopped back in his chair. Some other members of the Little Busters were sitting in similar ways, alternatively clutching their stomachs or heads.

"We did it? We really did it!" Kyousuke thrust his arms into the air. "We won! Yahoo!"

"Yahoo!" Kengo joined in. "The Little Busters are the best!"

"Piece of cake." Masato smiled proudly.

Rin fell face first onto the table, making muffled groans.

"Ugh, my stomach." Haruka screwed her face up and crouched over.

"I don't feel so good," Mio whispered.

"You had all better drink plenty of water," Kurugaya suggested. "That should help."

"Where's the bathroom?" Kud asked.

"Oh dear." Kyousuke said with a chagrined expression. "We might have gone a bit overboard."

"Wow, we really won." Komari clapped her hands together. "My positivism magic helped, didn't it?"

"Eh, Komari-san, aren't you feeling under the weather?" Riki looked at her. Indeed, the smiling girl looked far from troubled by her recent ice cream consuming marathon. He wouldn't have expected it from her.

"Hm? Well, I guess my head feels a bit funny, but other than that, I'm fine." Komari nodded. "Kuu-chan, let me help you." She turned her attention to Kud and aided her off the chair.

"Komari-kun is really something, isn't she?" Kurugaya was just as baffled as Riki.

"All those sweets must have given her an incredible tolerance for sugar," Riki said.

"Well, it looks like you actually bested us." Morita approached the table. "I never thought we'd find such worthy challengers."

Kyousuke stood up and took his hand, shaking it. "Thanks for accepting our challenge. We all had fun, right, guys?"

Kengo was the only one to cheer in assent. Everyone else were mostly preoccupied by their heads and stomachs and barely paying attention as a result.

"As fun as it was, that was way too much ice cream," Riki said. Why on earth Kyousuke had thought this was a good idea, he didn't know. He looked pityingly at the girls who were worst affected. "Let's not do that again."

"Yeah, I'd have to agree with that," said Kyousuke. "But it was worth it to get our names in the sundae challenge hall of fame, right, guys? This was a brilliant victory for the Little Busters!"

Riki, Masato and Kengo were the only ones to cheer.

"Gosh... and we started off with so much enthusiasm too."

"Probably because nobody realized the crippling effects of eating too much ice cream until it was too late," Kurugaya pointed out.

"The sundae challenge certainly isn't for the faint of heart, that's for sure," said Morita. "Even my teammates end up getting ill from it now and then."

Riki glanced at the opposite table, seeing that some of them were indeed the worse for wear. "Are they masochists?"

"Well, no pain, no gain." Morita laughed.

"Ice cream is full of sugar and carbohydrates so it's quite a lot of gain," Mio said.

Morita cast her a surprised glance, then laughed nervously. "Er, yeah, I guess that's true. Anyway, congratulations on the victory. If you ever want to compete against us again, just feel free to ask."

"No... please..." Rin weakly raised her head, struggling to speak. "Anything but... that..."

"Thanks, but once is enough," Kyousuke replied.

Rin sighed in relief and her head hit the table again.

"Rin-kun, have some water." Kurugaya pushed her up and brought the glass of water to her lips. Rin just barely managed to sip at it.

Komari and Kud returned, and everyone focused on drinking water while making small talk and waiting for the worst of it to be over. When the evening sun shone through the windows, it was a sign that they had to leave and return to school. Almost everyone had more or less recovered by now, though two of them still weren't quite over the worst of it.

"My tummy still feels so awful," Kud said with an anxious look. "I don't know if I can walk."

"What if I carried on you my shoulders? It won't be a problem at all."

"Really? Thank you, Inohara-san."

"Rin-chan, are you feeling any better yet?" Komari laid a hand on Rin's back. After gulping down water, she had gone back to lying across the table.

Rin lifted her head a fraction of an inch. "Sorry. I can't... go any further... this is it. Komari-chan, go on without me... I want you to live and be happy..." Her voice trailed off and she dropped her head again. "Goodbye."

"Rin-chaaaaan!"

"What was with the melodramatic last words?" Riki asked.

"Kyousuke-san, in future, please consider the consequences of your crazy missions," Mio said.

"Umu, I'd have to agree with that. Look what you did to these poor girls."

"Haruchin is never going to forget how her stomach felt when she ate too much ice cream. Oh, my poor, poor stomach."

"Why is everyone looking at me like this is my fault?!"

"Because it is," Riki replied.

In the end, Rin too had to be carried out of the café. They all set off back to the school. It didn't feel so hot anymore now that it was evening and the wind felt wonderfully refreshing after the day they had.

"It was a lot of fun today, wasn't it, Riki?" Kyousuke asked.

"Well, yeah, but we should probably stick to missions that don't end up incapacitating us."

"Alright, I get it already. But at least we won. Isn't that awesome?" Kyousuke grinned. "We'll have to go back sometimes to see our names in the hall of fame."

"You're really happy about that, aren't you?" Riki smiled in bemusement. Kyousuke really did have such a competitive streak. Few people would even want to compete over something so ridiculous as eating ice cream. He still couldn't understand why it was even a thing. Still, it hadn't been a terrible way to spend their Saturday afternoon and the taste of victory did make it even sweeter.


End file.
